New Beginnings
by gingerr1
Summary: Eli regrets letting down Grace and is determined to prove that he will show up when it counts. Jessie finds herself ugly, confused and lost and is determined to gain control of her life. Zoe is feeling neglected by her siblings and parents and is determin


**I have some time off at the moment and so I've decided to write a new story. I have added onto the first chapter because I thought it was too short. **

**Chapter One**

**Eli is sitting at the kitchen table, slurping a coffee and slightly moaning. Grace walks in, glances at Eli and rolls her eyes. She opens a cupboard, takes out a mug and slams the door shut. Eli moans at the sound. **

"**So who was your prey last night? Some blonde with a six inch heals or a brunette with her cleaving shoved in your face?"**

**Eli gets up from the table and starts to leave the room.**

"**I hope you'll believe me one day and realise that I've changed," he murmurs.**

**Grace looks down at her hands and bites her lip. **

"**I do…" she whispers.**

**Eli spins around and looks at Grace. **

"**You do?" he asks suspiciously. **

**Grace slightly nods her head and half smiles. **

"**But, you were so bitter the other night when I didn't show up to your play. And just now, you accused me of pickin' up some random chick.**

**Grace sits down at the table and gestures to the seat next to her. Eli sits down and looks at his hands. **

"**I know I was, and I'm still upset, but it's easier for me to get over it than to dwell on it, because…because…"**

**Grace goes silent and Eli gently places his hand on hers. She turns her head and looks at him.**

"**Grace…"**

"**I know that I could never be with a guy like you, Eli. And the sooner I realise that, the better."**

**Grace tries to get up from her seat but Eli keeps his hand on hers and looks up at her. **

"**Grace…"  
**

"**What Eli? You keep saying my name and never finishing your sentences. You've got a mouth, use it," she nearly yells at him and then bites her lip with regret.**

**B/W Grace: who the hell am I? (looks down and shakes her head in shock)**

**Eli stands up and places his hands on her shoulders.**

"**A guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like you. You deserve a guy who will show up when it counts."**

**Grace looks into Eli's eyes and Eli runs his hand along her cheek. **

"**I'm sorry, Grace. I'm sorry I let you down."**

**Grace nods her head slowly and takes hold of his hand which is still placed on her cheek. **

"**Well, when you're ready to show up, I'll be waiting," she whispers and moves her hand away. **

**Grace leaves the kitchen and Eli remains standing where he is, frozen in thought.**

**B/W Eli: being able to show up isn't that easy, but it's something I gotta do (rubs his neck and straightens himself up).**

**Lily runs into the room, wearing a tracksuit and her hair is tied up in a messy bun. She throws her handbag onto the kitchen counter and pours herself coffee into a disposable coffee mug.**

"**Eli, I need you to drive the girls to school today. I have to meet Judy at the coffee shop in twenty minutes. Have a good day!" she blurts out as she runs out the front door, oblivious to his stunned expression on his face. **

**Eli shakes his head and looks around the room. Sighing to himself, he takes one last gulp of coffee and shuffles off to his bedroom to get ready for the day. **

**(next section) **

**Jessie is brushing her teeth and looking at herself in the mirror. She turns her head around and looks at herself side-on. **

**B/W Jessie: I wish I were beautiful…**

**As she runs some water over her toothbrush, Jessie looks over at the scales. Biting her lip, she stands on them and sighs.**

**B/W: Nobody could ever like someone like me…**

**Jessie prods her stomach and watches as it slightly wobbles. **

**B/W: No food for me today…(her stomach grumbles and Jessie sighs). **

**Jessie steps off the scales and starts to wrap a towel around her.**

"**Hey Jess, I need the shower already!" Zoe yells as she knocks at the bathroom door.**

**Jessie takes one last glance at the mirror, sighs and opens the door. Zoe looks as Jessie breezes by and sighs.**

**B/W: I hope I'm half as pretty as Jessie when I'm older (plays with her hair and looks down at her stomach).**

**(next section)**

**Eli throws on a t-shirt and runs his hands through his hair. He takes a quick look at his mirror, shrugs and grabs his keys.**

"**Ok, ladies, it's time to hit the road!" he yells as he runs downstairs. **

**He bumps into Grace who is wearing a low cut blue v-neck t-shirt and a short denim skirt. Her hair is tied up into a plait and she is wearing black thongs. Eli quickly looks her up and down, appreciating the view, so that she doesn't notice, but of course she does and can't help but blush. **

**B/w Grace: a year ago I would never have believed Eli Sammler would look at me like that. Heck, a week ago I wouldn't have believed it (Smiles slightly). **

**Eli runs a hand through his hair and avoids Grace's eyes.**

"**You ready?"**

**Grace shuffles her feet, tries to avoid looking at him, but can't help but take in his almond shaped eyes and piecing green eyeballs. **

"**Uh, yeah…"**

**Jessie and Zoe run down the stairs, pass Eli and Grace and walk to the garage. Grace and Eli exchange glances and follow the girls. **

**B/w Eli: I've never really liked a girl. Sure, I've had girlfriends, but none of them have lasted and I've never really fallen for any of them. It's different with Grace. All I want to do is protect her and hold her (Eli looks directly at the camera and runs one hand through his hair). **

**Everyone enters the garage and Eli slams the garage door shut. **


End file.
